Free
by Crazed Maniac 02
Summary: Shadonic songfic to my version of Coldplay's "Clocks." Set after FinalHazard. RR pleez!


Me: Hey! I'm back again! This is the sixth Sonadow I've posted! Go me! If ya don't know already, I'm a sucker for this stuff! I'd like to take this moment to thank the 3 greatest peeps in the world! I'd like to send my love to Mikey, TTX, and HJOJ for supporting my fics and keeping me sane to an extent! I'm probly one of the most experienced Sonadow writers of my time by now, but now this is a lil' different. Before you go ANY further, you should listen or at least have heard "Clocks" by Coldplay cause that's what inspired me to do this fic! It's my version, Shadonic style! I've been doing song parodies for a while now and I think I know what I'm doing. If you don't, well that's just you, kay? Anywayz I'm going on and on about nothing so I'll just let y'all see for yourselves! Now to claim the dissing! Ha! Get it, the disclaimer, dissing claims? ?_?  
  
Audience: O_o *silence*  
  
Me: Heh.*gulp* Shads, get out here and scare my audience even more!  
  
Shadow: *appears* CM02 never has and never will own me and Sonic cause that would be sick and wrong! Ya know, I don't know why they let her stay on this site, making us all ooc without even ASKING us and-  
  
Me: @_@ Look you, shut up cause you're just mad that I haven't started the fic yet! God, ya desperate-  
  
Shadow: ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
Me: Now ya see things MY way! Enjoy ma peeps!  
  
Free  
  
By CM02  
  
Sonic opened his eyes in a flash. His emerald eyes slowly focused in on the new space around him. He was now on the slow-moving ARK. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he was still alive and breathing after that memorable encounter. At the same time, he felt something was missing.  
  
He looked around for his rival. He knew Shadow was around here somewhere. They were just side by side a minute ago, leaving Earth untouched with Professor Gerald Robotnik's mark of destruction. He sighed sadly. He really wanted to get to know Shadow.  
  
A flash of bright light brought his rival back three feet away from him. His red streaks stood out in the black space. Shadow didn't notice Sonic's existence near him with his back turned.  
  
"Shadow! Over here!" he called.  
  
Shadow slowly turned with the most terrifying look that Sonic had ever seen. He seemed different compared to a few minutes ago. His red eyes seemed dull, like there was no life in them. His lips spoke no words as he saw Sonic. Like seeing nothing, he turned back to the stars.  
  
He had a strange feeling, like there was nothing out there for him. He felt weak because of the quick diminishing of the Chaos Emeralds' power. An upbeat piano melody started playing in his head. As he looked at the stars and the world below him, he began to sing softly.  
  
"All is gone, I can't take no more  
  
I'm slowly breaking in my core It's taking ev'ry part of me This whole world I do not need, singin'  
  
You've taken me to where destiny led Get the pressure off my head, and a Trouble was just my game I'm just waiting to be tamed, singin'"  
  
He stopped as he noticed Sonic staring at him. It was as if he could see through all his pain. He wanted it to stop. It would be even harder to tell him. "What would it matter? He wasn't supposed to know anyway." he thought.  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic called. He had never seen him like this before. He felt like Shadow was hiding something. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." he replied briefly.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Sonic asked, coming closer as he said those words.  
  
They were alone. What did he have to lose; he had nothing else left. He wasn't used to confessing, but something inside brought him to sing these words:  
  
"You are."  
  
He stopped and slowly cursed to himself. Why did he even try anyway? He got his answer by trying again, this time looking into Sonic's piercing eyes.  
  
"You are."  
  
"He is what?" he asked himself. It was like he couldn't get the words out. He sighed angrily and turned to the stars again. As he got lost in them, a familiar sweet voice rang before his ears.  
  
"Confusion never stops  
  
Closing walls, the doors are locked Gonna come back and take care of you I could not stop what you've been through, singin' Come out and take my seize Take life's opportunities Now I, I feel that I am lured By this not-so-bad disease, singin'  
  
I love.you."  
  
Shadow turned around in surprise. Did he hear what he just heard? No, it was an illusion. He turned back to Sonic, and was shocked to see that he was coming even closer. It freaked him out, but as Sonic came closer, he became more relaxed.  
  
"I love.you." he repeated again.  
  
This couldn't be. This wasn't how the song went in his head. The stress was slowly lifted when they began to harmonize together.  
  
"I love.you.  
  
I love. you."  
  
The words came out slowly, but became more confident as Shadow repeated them a second time with Sonic. His secret was revealed as he sung naturally with no worries of what the future brought. He took Sonic's hand and let a new feeling take over him.  
  
"And I'll always be there.  
  
Yeah, and I'll always be there. Oh, and I'll always be there-ere."  
  
Their voices connected as their lips filled the space between them. Shadow softly kissed him, not caring whether he liked it or not. His internal instincts took over as the kiss became deeper, and soon Sonic reacted by giving Shadow a taste of his own medicine. This went on for seconds, which felt like hours to the both of them.  
  
Shadow would have fainted if his energy hadn't come back to him. He saw a new light in the darkness. His voice was smooth and connected, bringing the feeling out the best way he could.  
  
"Free free, where I wanted to be  
  
Free, free, where I wanted to be."  
  
Sonic understood him completely. It seemed like Shadow gave him a new perspective in life. He soon joined in as Shadow repeated the words constantly.  
  
"Free, (You.) free, where I wanted to (.are.) be  
  
Free, (You.) free, where I wanted to (.are.) be."  
  
Their hands connected as they got lost in each other's eyes. Warmth took over the both of them, comforting every fear they had. They sung their hearts out from this day forward.  
  
***  
  
Me: Um, the end? Well, I'm tired as hell now! I've been up since 6:00 in the morning bs-ing English homework! This may not be my best, AND I DON'T CARE!! This is strictly for any Sonadow fan out there! I'm a hopeless romantic that's just tryin' to get away from her pathetic life! Review, my peeps! If ya liked it, I suggest you pass this on to other fic lovers! This is my first song fic, so be easy on me! I'm out! If you are a current reader of my recent fics, look out for updates soon! If you're not and ya liked this, I extremely suggest that you check me out! I'm mentioned in 5 bios so far, so I AM some good. Anywayz, peace out and review! 


End file.
